1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a remote control system for controlling a television receiver or the like.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward large television receivers. Moreover, projection television receivers each of which meets a demand for a very large screen and has equipment provided on the ceiling of a room for projecting an image on a screen mounted on a wall thereof instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT) have been coming into wide use.
When using the projection television receivers, it is necessary for showing a motion picture to shade a room similarly as in case of showing a picture at a movie theater (i.e., a cinema house). However, when a room is darkened, characters printed on a remote control system which are necessary for manipulating the remote control system becomes hard to read and as a result the remote control system becomes difficult to manipulate.
As a countermeasure for this, a system in which an illuminator is incorporated into a conventional remote control device is employed. However, when using this system, it is necessary for a viewer to alternately view an image projected on the screen in front and the keyboard of the remote control device on hand in every manipulation of the remote control device. Thus, in case of the conventional system, a viewer needs to frequently move his eyes between the screen and the remote control device. Additionally, the characters printed on the keyboard of the remote control device are too small and therefore are hard to read. Therefore the conventional remote control system has a drawback that the remote control device is hard to manipulate.
Furthermore, similarly as in cases of using the projection television receivers, when using direct view receivers each of which employs an ordinary CRT, a conventional remote control system for controlling each of the direct view receivers has a similar drawback arising from the fact that the remote control device be manipulated by alternately viewing an image shown on the screen and characters printed on the remote control device.
The present invention eliminates the above described drawbacks of the conventional remote control system.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a remote control system which is easier to use in comparison with the conventional remote control system.